memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Ask J.J. Abrams/submittedQuestions
Memory Alpha is a Trek encyclopedia, and we would really like to ask you specific questions about things in the film we might write articles about, but of course we haven't seen the film yet. Will you please give us a second interview after the film is released? --bp 19:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Did the vast Trek canon help or hurt your work to make this film?--31dot 20:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *What made you decide to go with a Classic era film as opposed to say a Deep Space Nine/Voyager/Enterprise film and if this is successful might you look towards those series for a movie? — Morder 21:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *How many different incarnations of Star Trek get at least a little nod or tiny reference in the film? --JemHadar359 23:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) * We all understand that this is an Original-Series film, but how did the other incarnations of Star Trek (from the other television series to the novels to any number of non-canon references) influence your interpretation of the chracters and franchise? YajEes 16:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) * What would you consider was the greatest challenge for you when it came to trying to craft a movie that would both cater to the built-in audience as well as attempt to attract a new generation of viewers? 00:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) (Panadero) *One thing many fans cite as a favorite point of Star Trek is it's so called "optimistic vision of the future." While some of the later series may have not upheld this feeling as closely as The Original Series, would you say that your movie paints a positive or negative view of humanity in the 23rd century?— Vince47 02:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *With the redesign of the USS Enterprise, will this design philosophy be reflected in the near future films, or will a bridging between the original series/movie ship design and other designs also be incorporated more (ex; USS Reliant - Miranda Class, USS Grissom - Oberth Class, USS Excelsior - Excelsior Class)? Kevinunlimited *Spoilers suggest rather major changes in the Star Trek universe directly affecting a major race. How will these changes manifest in future installments of the series? AaronM 04:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Please tell me what was your favorite set or location during production?--(''unsigned by '') *The animated Star Trek series has had a loose relationship with official canon over the years. Does the film feature any elements that originated in the animated series, perhaps helping solidify its place in canon?--Tim Thomason 04:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Memory Alpha has nearly 30,000 articles. How do you keep track of the huge amount of canon in the Star Trek universe? --Ortzinator 06:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Now that you've used time-travel as a plot device to "rewrite the history of the future" and "reboot" the Star Trek Universe, haven't you made Memory Alpha redundant? *With Paramount already ordering a sequel for the upcoming film, are there any future plans to officially wrap up The Next Generation, or bring the other Treks to film by you or Paramount? 08:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC)